criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Billy Mayo
Billy Mayo (born William Everett Mayo) is an American actor. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Mayo portrayed Captain Marcus Jackson in the Season Eight episode "Carbon Copy". Filmography *NCIS: Los Angeles (2015) as Campus Police Officer #2 *Dog with a Blog (2015) as General *Five (2014) as Joe Williams (short) *Murder Book (2014) as Detective Paul Thomas (TV series documentary, uncredited) *Roomieloverfriends (2013-2014) as Sheldon (9 episodes) *ThisCouldBeUs (2014) as Old Doug (short) *Murder in the First (2014) as Bailiff *The Knight Crew (2014) as Alphton Jools (2 episodes) *Yellow (2014) as Sheldon *The Marking (2013) as Gunnery Sgt. David Miles (short) *Home (2013) as Leo Osman (short) *The Oath (2013) as Anesthesiologist (short) *Red Rider (2013) as Bruce (short) *Criminal Minds - "Carbon Copy" (2013) TV episode - Captain Marcus Jackson *Body of Proof (2013) as Paul Foster *Goodbye L.A. (2012) as Boris (short) *Jingle All The Way (2012) as Frank Bell (short) *The Coffers (2012) as Raymond Farnsworth (short) *Breaking the Girls (2012) as Jones *The Closer (2012) as Lt. Bobby Towne *Rizzoli & Isles (2012) as Sam Jackson *For the Lovers Only (2012) as Tristan (short) *Hunch (2011) as Byron Clemens (video short) *Mr. Sunshine (2011) as Russel *Cursed (2011) as Rusty Leonard *Manifesto (2011) as Jacob (short) *Castle (2011) as Senior Officer (2 episodes) *Shameless (2011) as Dispatch *The Strange Thing About the Johnsons (2011) as Sydney (short) *The Green Hornet (2011) as Police Officer *Get Thee Behind Me (2010) as Dr. Parker *Anger Has a Secret (2010) as Mentor *Square (2009) as Mr. Jacobs (short) *Mental (2009) as Quentin Morris *Desperate Housewives (2007-2009) as Detective Lyons (5 episodes) *Southland (2009) as Officer #2 *Operating Instructions (2009) as General Reynolds *My Name Is Earl (2008) as Motel Father *Californication (2008) as Cop #1 *Back to You (2008) as Policeman *Traveler (2007) as The Porter (5 episodes) *Without a Trace (2007) as Mario Stubbs *Boston Legal (2005-2007) as Detective Sean Wilkins (2 episodes) *Smith (2007) as Carl *Grey's Anatomy (2007) as Rick (2 episodes) *Sons & Daughters (2006) as Cop *Monk (2006) as Mechanic *Everybody Hates Chris (2005) as Mr. Jenkins *Lost (2004) as Kilo *Nip/Tuck (2004) as Cop #2 *The Guardian (2004) as Detective Harold Jonas (2 episodes) *Star Trek: Enterprise (2003) as Officer #1 *The West Wing (2003) as Secret Service Agent *The Lyon's Den (2003) as Security Guard *Joan of Arcadia (2003) as Desk Sgt. Drake *Everybody Loves Raymond (2003) as Police Officer *Crossing Jordan (2003) as Cop *A.U.S.A. (2003) as ATF Agent *The Jersey (2002) as Coach Clifford *24 (2002) as Agent Rosser *Judging Amy (2002) as Marshal Wilkins *Dharma & Greg (2002) as Policeman *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2002) as Fire Chief James Walker *Clockstoppers (2002) as Q.T. Agent *The Practice (2002) as Sgt. George Gilman *Malcolm in the Middle (2002) as Referee *JAG (2001) as Embarkation Officer *Double Bang (2001) as McKracken *The Geena Davis Show (2001) as Coach *Maple (2001) as Uncle (short) *Stranger Inside (2001) as Clayton *The District (2001) as Father *City of Angels (2000) as Dwayne/Frank Adams/Calvin (3 episodes) *The Perfect Storm (2000) as C-130 Pilot *7th Heaven (1997-1999) as Parent #2/Guard (2 episodes) *Introducing Dorothy Dandridge (1999) as Sergeant *ER (1995-1999) as Detective Brannigan/Sheriff (2 episodes) *Profiler (1998) as Dirkson *Prison of Secrets (1997) as Guard *Vendetta (1996) as Sgt. Billy Bilko *Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (1996) as Joe *High Incident (1996) as Detective *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1996) as Motorcycle Cop *Space: Above and Beyond (1995) as Webb (2 episodes) *Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1995) as Cop *Murder at Midnight (1994) as Melvin Childs (video) *Murder, She Wrote (1994) as Sergeant Nutley 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs